Onett
Onett is the 2nd song from the Earthbound E.P by Go:Eskimo and the first to have it's video released. Background Onett is a town in Earthbound . It is home to a number of characters in the game, among them Ness and Pokey Minch. Onett is where the game's protagonist, Ness, begins his adventure. Character Voices *Ness *B.H.Pirkle *Frank Fly *The Sharks *Titanic Ant *Captain Strong *Onett Police Force Lyrics Ness: I've got shit to get I've got to get to giants step But fuck me right? That isn't all I'll need a key from city hall! B.H Pirkle: ' ''Hey, hey, hey, I'm the mayor of Onett You wanna enter the shack? Well not just yet '' ''You see, I'm in a pickle; there's this guy '' ''He's got a gang and a robot they call him "Frank fly". 'Ness: ' Don't worry sir, I will get rid of them all '''Frank Fly: Don't count on it! Ness: But not before I search trash for hamburgers B.H Pirkle: Well okay then! The Sharks: ' ''Fail-Proof Frank can't be beaten '' ''Fail-Proof Frank won't be beaten '''Ness: Hear the boy without a voice Speak louder than the world As if he was heard Hear the boy without a voice Speak louder than the world As if he was heard B.H Pirkle: ' ''The Sharks are gone, I thank you for that Now take this key to open the shack I won't take responsibility '' ''When something happens to your tranquility 'Ness: ' Don't worry sir, I will get rid of the ant '''Titantic Ant: Don't be so sure Ness: And when he falls I will get to my first sanctuary Titantic Ant: Titantic Ant Can't be beaten Titantic Ant Won't be beaten Ness: Hear the boy without a voice Speak louder than the world As if he was heard Hear the boy without a voice Speak louder than the world As if he was heard Captain Strong: Hey you, the board says "Do Not Enter" Can't you read? Ness: Of course I can read, I just dont give a fuck! I do what I want! Captain Strong: What a rebellious kid, You're under arrest! If you want to get Twoson take on five of my best Cop 1: Hey, Small Fry! You must be shaking in your boots! Cop 2: ' ''Your average policemen's stronger than any super hero '''Cop 3: Don't let the mayor's Compliments give you a big head, I'll take you down with my nuclear suplex attack! Cop 4: I'm going to take you apart right here right now baby! Cop 5: I'M OUTTA HERE! This kid is crazy Captain Strong: ' ''Get ready for my "Super Ultra Mambo-Tango-Foxtrot martial arts!" '''Ness: I was bound to win from the start! 'Captain Strong: ' Sheesh…Beaten by a kid… *Click* do you read me? It's Captain Strong, '' ''Okay listen, a kid named Ness will be there in a few minutes He's in a red Cap…I want you to open the road to Twoson for him I know that…I know that!…Don't ask me why, just do it! That's an order! '' ''…strong out… Trivia *Originally this songs video was released as a rough to see what people thought, hence why the quality is sub-par compared to the rest of the EP. *Despite being the second song it was actually the first to have its video released.